User talk:Kirkland22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kirkland22 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 13:43, 27 February 2010 Eddy's brother Reply It was locked because users were adding too much false info on the page. Category Reply To add a page to a category, scroll down to the bottom of the page and click on the "add category button". Type the category you want it to go to and then press save. Thanks! Thanks for the answers, Jspyster1. I'll try that and add my next scam page to the scams category. Desolation Ed Thanks for the review. It's great that I can get feedback from the fans. One thing that I ask is that can you please submit your review on the Fanfiction.net page of the fanfic. If you scroll down to the bottom of the story and click on the "Review Chapter" button then I would really appreciate it. I ask this because if the public sees more good reviews about the fanfic then they will be more likely to read it. Also, check out the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki article on desolation Ed. It provide some trivia and other infor about the fanfic. And to answer the question when the fourht chapter will be up, well lets just say it's about 80% complete. Thanks again. Cool!--N3♥ nice one Enjoy. for helping this wiki as much as you can I present to you: thanks I just wanted to say thanks for that cool looking box that keeps track of my edits and contributations to this wiki.It looks very cool, Sincerly,Jbarb thanks again wow!that is really cool.thanks a lot. Sincerly,Jbarb Just a random gift Here ya go, one: ENJOY! Stop vandalizing response Should I care? No. Do I look like I care? No. Do I care? Yes. I'll stop. 17:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I hope you stand by your words. If not, I've already told Jspyster1 about your vandalizing. Response I promise that I will. Oh, and I am fully aware that you told him. I'm the one that was Santa and gave him all of those gifts.' 18:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Why I vandalized I did it as a warning that you should lock your pages like Jspyster1. This way, no one can be fun with your info(like I pretended I was). Although, I am not pretending when I say I will stop. I would protect my page if I could, but it's something only an Administrator can do. Glad to know that you've stopped. Edit: Now that I am an admin, I have locked my user page. Oh, sorry. Oh, sorry, I thought you ''WERE an administrator. Sorry. Here are some gifts! Yes, I like being Santa! [''deleted] Examples of awards: Here are some quick examples...I hope you think they're as cool as we do! Twilight User Dexter User iCarly User Sena 18:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Awards You're welcome, Kirkland22! We're so glad you like the awards-you deserve them for all of your excellent contributions!! If you put a picture on your user page, I can give you the Pretty User Page Award, too. Keep up the great work, and don't forget to nominate more friends for achievements!-- Kacie (talk) 18:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) what up with tez? i can`t get on, did it close down or something? Son Gogetto Briefs 22:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Kirkland, your edits show that you deeply care about improving this wiki, you stand out from all the other editors. Those are just the kind of qualities of what I'm looking for in an admin and for that I am granting you admin powers. Use them wisely, which I'm sure you will, and remember what a once famous Rice Maker told me: "With great power comes great responsibility."* Enjoy your ascent into admiship. *=That was a Spiderman reference. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ruin_Cireela&action=edit&section=2 edit Your episode ideas Kirkland22 Said: Ruin Cireela: It's great that you have ideas for episodes, but they do not belong here. You can post them in your own article in the EEnE Fanon Wiki, but this Wiki is not meant for doing what you're doing. Please don't post any more on them here, because you're likely to get in trouble with the Admins of this site. '''''Why can't I? It is for Ed Edd n Eddy.'' Did you delete it? It's good. Or get some of your friends to go too ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com. Come on man.'' Did you go to my wiki? You Said: Again, it's great that you have episode ideas, but they don't belong here. You may post them in your wiki and on the EEnE Fanon Wiki, but this is not the right place. And no, I did not delete them, I think Jspyster1 moved your ideas to the fanon wiki, if I remember correctly. Also, good luck with your wiki. [http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kirkland22 Kirkland22] Edit: The reason I deleted your underline marks is because it takes up a lot of space by stretching the page out. Thanks. Did you go to my wiki? I want you to tell everyone about it. I want people on that site. Again it's ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.come ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com EVERYBODY VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!! Go here: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Voting_For_Ed_Edd_n%27_Eddy . Vote for season 7. you decide. Hola¡¡¡ Hola solo queria agredecerte por darme la bienvenido y que si no sabes donde puedo conseguir imagenes de Ed,edd y eddy pero de todos lo personajes, porque amo dibujar en especial a mis personajes favoritos Hi,please traducting im Mexican Reply Sorry man, I don't speak much Spanish. The only words I can kind of understand are at tthe end of the paragraph which looks like "personal favorites". I just wanted to transleate the mesage the person said, and yes, I am Jones Butter-Toast "Hi, I just wanna say thank you for giving me a warm welcome and do you know where I can find EEnE images but of the entire 12 characters? Because I love to draw them, specially my favorite characters" Muchas gracias, por la mensaje. 21:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC)